Secret Saturdays: Prodigy
by Sephiria Arks
Summary: Private school student is easy. But being a prodigy isn't. Being hunted down for a group of girls, worst thing to happen in one's life. And Casey has that in her life. But with a bit of assistance, she can pull through it all. But can she make it out alive? [original series characters included in it too.]
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, I have this handle so don't worry. I'll make sure to call you, when everything is settle down and everything else, I'll give you a call. I promise. Got to go mom, call you later."

I hung up my phone, and walked onto the school grounds. Well. . . . . . More of private school grounds. I got accepted into a private school over at England. And I am pretty excited for it too. My great-grandfather, grandmother, and my mom they have gone to this school and became the schools top students. Mom told me, that she and my grandparents were call prodigies.

I like the sound of that. Prodigy. I hope, that during these years at this college, I become a prodigy, just like my mom's side of the family. Then I can carry on the tradition, with my kids.

Opening the large doors, I stepped inside the school main entryway. My heart was racing, as I quietly walk down the empty hall. It wasn't long, before I heard a bell ring, and students started to come out of the classroom.

Some of the students stop and stared, as they saw me. It wasn't long, before everyone was whispering and looking at me. Finally, we all heard someone clap a few times and everyone grew quiet. Looking up at the top of the stairs, I saw a woman, no older than in her late forties maybe early fifties come down the stairs.

"I am Headmistress Megan Alexandria, you may call me Headmistress Alexandria. And who are you young lady? And please give me your full name."

"Cassandra Beeman, though I like to go by my mother's last name of Grey. It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"You must be Miranda Grey's and Arthur Beeman's daughter then. Well then, I expect nothing less from you. You have this entire week, to pick our your classes, and please do make a good choice. And do not forget, you need to join a sorority."

"And what happens if I don't join a sorority?"

"No one has refuse to join a sorority before, so make a good pick of which one you would like to join. And have a good day, Miss Beeman. I will see you later on this afternoon."

She turn around and walk back up the stairs. She stop a few steps up, and faced us.

"All of you get to class, and Miss Beeman, please head to the administration office. Dismiss everyone. And Miss Beeman, don't foget you are a child prodigy of your great-grandfather, your grandmother and your mother. Best to keep that in mind, and to not lose that title."

Everyone remain quiet, and started heading off to their classes. They all kept their eyes on me, and there was an occasional whisper or two. Sighing deeply, I walked off while playing with a lock of my blackish-red hair.

First day of school, and already I am consider to be an outcast already. This is just great. Truly great. What else can go wrong?

"Can anyone else ruin my day?"

No one else was listening to me, and they were just ignoring me now. Guess they didn't understand at all.

"How else can your day be ruin? Everyone has their off day, and most get it on their first day of school."

I turn around and face a boy, with short almost spiked black hair, sunglasses, and wearing a green parka. I raise one eyebrow at him, and he laugh a small bit.

"Alright, what is so funny?"

"You. You take all of this so seriously and you don't even relax one single bit. I mean, don't you take a break and enjoy a good laugh once in a while?"

I gave him a bit of a confuse look, and he sigh a small bit.

"Alright, when was the last time you had some relax time?"

"Maybe three months ago? Hey, I have been studying and to make sure I stay at the top of my class, and now I don't even know if I can stay at the top of my class with everyone else here being super smart!"

"Easy, it will be okay. Not everyone has a brilliant mind here, unlike the two of us. Allister Cheechoo, song of Paul Cheechoo. Our parents are friends, but my dad is not on good terms with your mother."

"What did your dad do, that made my mom not on good terms with your dad?'

"Ever heard of the Cryptid War?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's why."

I shut up instantly at that, and stared at him. My mom told me the whole story about it, along with my dad. I know two different versions of it, and both are true to their words.

"I need to get going and find the administration office, you get to class."

I left without another word, and when I turn my head to look at him, he was staring at me, with a bit of a confuse look. I will have to tell him later on, but now is not a good time.

I manage to find the administration office, and the administration person gave me all that I needed. I was told to turn in my schedule at the end of the week and that I would need to join a sorority. Sighing a small bit, I walked off with a bit of a tire look on. There was a lot left to do, and little time.

I stare at the key that was in my hand, and went up the large staircase where I saw the headmistress at this morning. My handle touch the marble, and I shiver a small bit to the coldness of it.

I finally reached the dorms, and manage to find my room. So far, I hadn't been assign a roommate, and so I had the whole room to myself. My bags were set down on a bed, and I close the door behind me. Today, actually this morning, it had been rough for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you will be taking English 2, algebra, biology, world history, Latin 1, Outdoor E.D, culinary, and biotechnology. Are you sure that you wish to take these classes?"

"I'm positive on all of these classes. I believe that I have a chance in all of these. And I do have an entire week, to change my classes if I wish too. But I want to give these classes a chance first, before I change them. So yes, these are my classes that I wish to take."

"There is a strong confidence in your voice, and I like that about you. You speak with truth, and not with lies."

"My mother always told me speak with your mind and with your heart."

"Your mother must be very brilliant."

"She is very brilliant. She's a scientist, along with my dad."

"Your mother and I are very good friends, but don't expect to get any special treatment young lady. Now let me find something, I need to show it to you."

I was sitting in Headmistress Alexandria's office, and she was currently going through her large bookcase that was full of books and different things. I stare at my glove hands, and waited for her to return to her desk.

"Here we are."

She came back with an old album in her hands, and held it out to me. I took it carefully, and flipped through the pages, seeing pictures of her and my mom.

"Your mother was very popular, but she had a very kind heart and I was the same. We both acted like we were sisters, event though we weren't. she was part of a society, that was full of cruelty and it just torture her, and one day she just broke. It cause her to be hospitalize for an entire month and I would skip classes to see her. She never worried about herself, she worried for others. She put others first, and herself last. I saw that in her, and I see it in you too. You are very much like her."

I kept on flipping through the pages, and soon stop on one that caught my attention. It was a picture of my mother in a hospital bed, with Headmistress Alexandria, by her side. I could almost see the sadness in my mothers eyes, but it was almost being block by her happiness.

"As long that others were happy she was happy. She didn't care that she never got true happiness, she just wanted to let other have the chance of being happy. I never understood why she did all of that, but she just did. And I still don't know to this day."

I close the album and set it on her desk. Standing up, I took a small deep breath.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, and it was nice to know a few more things about my mother. I will be seeing you Monday, to receive my schedule."

"Very well then. And see you then, Casey."

I left her office, and rand down the grand stairs, almost. My foot miss a step, and I fell forwards. Someone caught my arm, and pulled me close to them. Looking up, I saw Allister's face. My heart was beating quickly from fright and being in a position like this.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. . . . . Thanks for the rescue."

"You are welcome, Casey. So how were the past two days for you? Haven't seen you since Monday, what have you been up to lately?"

"Touring the school, settling down, and getting my schedule done, and also doing some studying. You can let me go now."

"Oh, sorry about that. Want to take a walk? There is a lot more of then what you have already seen, currently. So it wouldn't hurt, everyone has a free period today, so we can do whatever we want, but we can't break the rules. So come on."

He grab my hand, and led the way. It wasn't long, before he show me every single place around the campus. It was actually fun, and I kind of enjoy all of this, and being in his presence. He made things seem interesting, really interesting.

By the time free period was over, it was time for lunch. We were both still laughing and talking to one another. Right before we took a step into the cafeteria, a group of girls block our path.

"Scram Cheechoo. We need to have a talk with Beeman." 

"Rude much? Is that how you treat people, these days? But whatever you had in mind, I'll pass on it. I don't want to be around stuck up snobs."

"How dare you! We are letting you join our sorority here! This is a once in lifetime chance here."

"Lets see. . . . . . Join a sorority with a bunch of snobs or not. . . . . . I'll pass. I don't want to be with snobs at all, who just want to use my status for points or something. So later snob faces." 

Allister laugh a small bit, and we both walked past them. Soon we were away from them, and I join in his laughing.

"Did you see their face?"

"Who would have thought their faces could get that red! That was like close to bright red. That was too good!"

"An opportunity like that is too hard to pass by, got to use it when you get the chance, Allister."

We both slid down against a wall, and just relax for a small bit. It was pretty quiet in the hallway, since no one was around.

"Hey Casey, you're a prodigy right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Everyone is going to want you in their sorority, you know that right?"

"Are you serious, Allister?"

"Hey, if I was you I wouldn't join any sorority at all here. They all heard about you being a prodigy, due to your family history and so they want you to join."

"This school now legally sucks! All they care about is me being a prodigy, and not for who I am! How did my mom go through this?"

"One way to find out, Casey. We hit the library and go through the records of this entire school, until we find the date that your mother join!"

"Easy. My mom was part of the meanest sorority here, Allister."

"Wait, your mom was Kappa Eclipse member?"

"Yeah why?"

"I heard a few things about them, and how they were all powerful. So come on, we need to find out some information about the Kappa Eclipse Sorority. So to the library!"

"You like the library a lot don't you?"

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"So how many sororities are there?" 

"There are a total of three main sororities and at least five minor."

"What are the three main sororities?"

"Kappa Eclipse, Fenrir Cerberus, and Basilisk Sorority. Those are the three main sororities. Lung, Qilin, Kraken, Thunder, and Spirit are the five minor sororities. Kappa Eclipse thinks as them all as followers."

"Okay, that sucks."

We were in the library, going through the archives one all of he sororities. It was taking us a long while, and so far we have found nothing.

"Ugh! We aren't finding anything on Kappa Eclipse! This is hopeless. . . ."

I slump down against one of the filing cabinets, and wrap my arms around my legs. Allister put a hand on my shoulder, and I sigh deeply.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, we both know that every sorority wants you in their sorority. And they all kind of suck, just to let you know. I tried out for one, but all of their rules are really ridiculous here, and so I decided not join one at all."

"Why not make one that is even better, Allister?"

He gave me a bit of a confuse look, and I grinned at him.

"Can't join one or at least not join one, make your own. Come on! Lets ask Headmistress Alexandria, what we can do to make a sorority. We can make it better then Kappa Eclipse, and possibly give everyone a chance to join a sorority, where you don't have to follow stupid rules, act like someone your not, and everything else in between."

"Do you think it might work?" 

"We don't know if we don't give it a try, Allister. So come on!"

Standing up on my feet, I pulled Allister up, and we ran off towards Headmistress Alexandria's office. This might just be the perfect plan, and maybe no one can use my status then. We soon reach her office, but then we stop short, when we heard other people with Headmistress Alexandria. Allister put a hand over my mouth, and we pressed up against a wall.

"And we heard that she wants to make a new sorority! Can you even believe that? She knows nothing on how to make a sorority."

"She needs to join a sorority, like ours for instance, I mean we are perfect for her."

I stuck my tongue out at that.

"Did you ask her, to join your sorority?" 

"Yes, we did. And we are still waiting for a reply."

I mouth the word liars.

"Do you know where she is?'

"The library talking with Allister Cheechoo."

"Are you positive?"

"We are."

"And why do you want her to join your sorority?"

"Because we believe that she has good intentions, and can help us fix our ways."

That just got me, and I stormed into the office.

"Help fix your ways! All you want is to use my status for power over the other students! And I rejected your offer on the way to lunch today! I rather die or at least be in another sorority then be with snobs! Never in my entire lifetime, will I ever join your sorority!"

"Ladies, calm yourself. I see that we all have Casey's answer here. Her answer is no, and that looks like it is final. Kappa Eclipse Members, you are all dismiss from my office."

"Come on Casey, you heard her."

"Not a member. And one more thing, all of that make up on you, makes you all look like and ugly statue."

I watch them suck in a deep breath, stuck their noses in the air, and walked out of the Headmistress Office.

"Snobs!"

Turning around, Headmistress Alexandria was raising one of her eyebrows at me.

"What it is true. They are snobs, and plus they use way too much make up. They all act as though the can be Queen Cleopatra's evil sisters."

She sign a small bit, and rub her fingers on her forehead temples. She was probably not please with this at all.

"Casey, you do know that you must join a sorority at all costs. But the idea of making one, what gave you that idea? If you make a sorority and stand up against Kappa Eclipse, they will crush you. Just join them, and everything will go by smoothly.'

"If I join them at all Headmistress, then my college life will end up like my moms. She wasn't happy, being with them at all. My mother was trying to turn the tides, and make things right and going against the Kappa Eclipse. She thought it would anger them and kick her out of the sorority, but they didn't. They torture her and everything else in between. And I know my mother doesn't want my college life, to end up like hers."

"Casey, I am very sorry but there is nothing that I can do. Freshman students in college, must join a sorority and be in it for an entire year. After the first year, it is the sorority leader decision to see whether who can stay or not. Plus, this year Sorority Leaders get to choose their members, and no one can refuse. It was all put to a vote last year, and whatever happens it must happen. I am deeply sorry. Do try to understand."

"Understand? What is there to understand? You know they are going to pick me, and they are going to torture me. And I don't want to live a life of pain and torture at all, and neither does my mother. Most people don't find this to be fair. This just doesn't make sense."

"Casey, please."

"No, I-I need to go."

I left her office, and didn't say a word to Allister at all. Just as I reach my room, I got into my room, I slam my door behind me. Sliding against my door, I set my head on my knee's. Tears started to slide down my cheeks, and I look up at the ceiling. There was one person left to turn to now.

"Mom. She might know how to handle this situation."

Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed her number, and listen to it ring a few times. Finally, I heard her pick up.

"_How are things Casey?"_

"Mom, I need your help."

"_Pull me up on chat with your laptop."_


	4. Chapter 4

I quickly got my mom on chat, and I gave her a small grin.

"_Alright, you have been crying. Why is that?"_

"How did you even know I was crying?"

"_Your eyes are red."_

I let out a small moan.

"_What is going on?"_

"It's this whole you need to be in a sorority thing! It's driving me insane, mom. I don't even know what to do at all. I can't even make a sorority, and I can't even chose to be in which sorority I want to be in. The sorority leaders get to chose now, and I know that Kappa Eclipse will chose me, and they know I am prodigy."

"_I thought only you knew in this entire school?"_

"Remember your friend? Megan Alexandria? Yeah, she is the Headmistress here and blurt it out in front of everyone, during passing period! My life here is ruin!"

"_There was no way, she could have known you were a prodigy Casey. How did she even figure it out at all?"  
_

"I don't know mom. But I need some information on Kappa Eclipse. Got anything?"

"_Kappa Eclipse. . . . It has been years since I last thought about that corrupt sorority. They are known to get anything they want by blackmailing students around the school, mainly the girls. Everyone is practically at their command, and they can't refuse their demands. They have ways. . . . . To get students kicked out of the school."_

"Like what ways, mom?"

"_Simply getting their lawyers to send false letters that look like it is from the parents, that they are removed from the school and being transferred. Get girls to drop out, remove their scholarships and a lot more. Be careful on what they do. The name of their sorority still scares me."_

"Okay, if this sorority still scares you to this day, that is just horrible. But what am I going to do? I mean they are going to pick me, and I am going to be stuck with them for all of my years of college."

"_Sweetie, calm down alright. Relax, you'll think of something or another sorority will claim you, before Kappa Eclipse can claim you."_

"You're right, mom. Thanks. So how are you and dad doing, along with the other scientist?" 

"_We're doing, sweetie. Do you want to talk to your dad?"_

"Sure. I miss talking to him about aliens."

Mom gave me off a laugh, and soon dad got on the chat. It was nice to see his face.

"Hey dad, how are things?"

"_Doing pretty good. Currently missing you here. Told your mother not to send you away, she didn't listen."_

"_Arthur for heaven sake! She wanted to go to college, like we did!"_

"_And yet you sent her to a college, where they were bound to find out that she is a prodigy."_

"The whole school already knows, dad. There is nothing I can do about it."

"_Soon there will be trouble starting. I just knew it."_

"I think it's already starting."

"_I was right, I knew trouble was going to happen."_

"_Arthur, stop it already."_

"_What we all have that feeling that trouble was going to start."_

I rolled my eyes.

"And right now, things are not going so good at this moment. I thought I could handle this, but I guess that I couldn't. Right now, I have no idea what to do at all."

"_Kat things will be hard, but over time they will smooth down. Just need to give things a chance. Took me a very long time."_

"When did things smooth down for you, Dad?"

"_Third year college."_

Dad gave me a bit wide grin, and put both of his hands behind his head.

"Oh, dad. Hey I got to go, see you two on chat later on."

"_Love you Casey, and be careful. Don't let anyone fool you at all."_

"Kay mom. Love you both, bye."

I sign off the chat, and close my laptop. Lets hope things can work out well, like dad says and that I don't get chosen for Kappa Eclipse. I hope that comes true.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week soon arrive, and today was also the day that sororities chose their members. I am currently right now really nervous about this. And I don't think I can ever relax.

For the past entire week, Kappa Eclipse members have been dropping letters off at my door, and it has not stop. Each letter kept on begging, threatening, and quite a few other things to make me join their stupid sorority. I tried to tell Headmistress Alexandria about this, but each time that I try, one of the members would try to stop me.

"Hey Casey, you in there?"

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"Allister. Can I come in?"

"Sure, let me unlock the door."

I got up from my bed, and walk over to my door. Unlocking it, I let him in.

"Thanks. Not much of a girly-girl here. More into different things."

"To let you know, you aren't going to find a single dress, skirt, high heel, or a single ounce of make up here. It would be impossible, cause I don't own any."

"Kappa Eclipse is going to be very furious about this, when they hear about it, Casey. You do know they are going to try and change your wardrobe. You know that right?"

"Don't worry. My mom got a friend to put a secret tracker on them, that is blended in with the thread. The trackers are fire and water proof, and it is hard to remove. So if anyone messes with a single thing from my wardrobe or object that I have in my room, and get rid of it, they will have to face my lawyers along with my family."

"Come prepare for anything. Won't they find a way to shut the chips down?"

"You need the Alpha code for that. And only my parents friend has it, but the code is put on a piece of paper, and it's up in a space station, where it is safe."

"Extra precautions to be on the safe side?"

"Yeah, parents took precautions on me ever since I was five years old. I got kidnap once, but it only took my parents friend one hour to find me. Can't say who he is."

"Agent Epsilon?" 

"Your dad told you about him?" 

"Yeah, heard a few things about him. Pretty good top secret agent if you ask me."

"I'll say, Allister."

"Let me guess, you are not ready for this day at all huh?"

"No I am not ready at all. I hate this day. I really don't this day to happen at all, it is driving me insane."

"Yeah, everyone around the school has seen it."

"And you won't even believe what Kappa Eclipse has been doing to me!"

"Okay tell me."

"Rather let me show you."

I walk over to my desk and open one of the drawers. Soon I pulled out a bunch of notes, and handed them over to Allister.

"Been trying to show Headmistress Alexandria these for the past few days, but each time that I try, a Kappa Eclipse member stops me and threatens me. They are breaking me right now, Allister. And I can't stand them!"

"What about your parents? Your mom at least?"

"Haven't gotten to that part yet, but I should at least give it a try."

"Go for it, I'm with you on this."

"Thanks, Allister."

I pulled out my laptop, and manage to start a chat with my mom. I just hope she gets. It was about ten minutes later, when a message pop up that the chat did not go through.

"Okay, mom is out of question, lets try my dad."

I started a chat up with him, and this time I got accepted.

"_Casey, you got me in a bad time. Right now, I am in a meeting with the other scientist."_

"That explains why mom wasn't picking up. Need to ask her a question."

"_Hang on turning up the volume on this, so everyone can hear you. Give me a second. . . . . Okay, go ahead and ask your question."_

"Mom, did you ever get blackmailed in college?"

"_A bit why, but it was nothing much. Just some sorority sisters threatening that if I don't go to a meeting of theirs, I would face the angry side of our sorority leader. Why do you ask?"_

"I'm being threaten to join the Kappa Eclipse Sorority. And I have tried to tell Headmistress Alexandria, but the sorority members keeps on trying to stop me from doing so."

"Hey Casey, letter just slid under the door."

"What does it say Allister?"

"It says . . . . . End the chat now, Cassandra Leah Beeman."

"How did they figure out my middle name?"

"No idea. They must have access to the school files, and must have taken your entire file."

"That is just great."

"_Casey, your mother and I are coming down. Miranda, we are going to have to bring our lawyers into this. Casey, we are going to be there soon. Don't worry, we'll get things settle out and everything."_

"Okay, thanks dad. See both you and mom here soon, with the lawyers."

I turn off the chat, and close my laptop lid. I could feel a grin coming across my face.

"So when do they pick the members?" 

"In two hours."

"Gives me enough time to get my lawyer here. My lawyer only lives thirty minutes from here."

I pulled out my cell phone, and quickly texted my lawyer.

_From C: Need you, L. Girls got hold onto my personal files and have been threatening me. Need your assistance. You in?_

I quickly sent it. With in a few seconds I got his reply.

_From L: Anything for my favorite hiring person. Who the girls?_

_From C: A whole sorority._

_From L: Are you kidding me?_

_From C: No. I got evidence, and I will be sending pictures of it. The handwriting is not the same._

_From L: Will be waiting for the hand writing._

I took pictures of the notes, and sent them to L.

"So who's L?" 

"My lawyer. His name is Lane, but he like to be call L for short. And he only gave me that permission to use it."

_From L: Got the pictures, and looking at them. You are right, they handwriting is not the same at all. Each one is from a different girl, and there are a total of twenty three girls on this. This is going to be huge, and you know that right?_

_From C: Yeah, hey are my parents trying to reach you yet?_

_From L: Yeah, got a phone call from your dad, while looking at the pictures. He wants me in on this, but you already pulled me in on this. Told him, that you got to me first, and he laugh saying that's my little girl._

_From C: faster then my dad, when I have you speed dial. Glad to have you aboard. Think you can be down here within the hour?_

_From L: Yeah, see you soon kiddo. And I have a warrant to search the school, if anyone hacks into your files or that sort. See you soon.  
_

_From C: See ya._

"Your lawyer in on this?"

"Yup, he is in on this, Allister."

"Good, you need him to win this."

"Just you wait Kappa Eclipse. Because all of the pain and everything else you have done to me, is coming back right at you. But a lot more harder."


	6. Chapter 6

My lawyer sat by my side, as we went through the whole sorority process thing. I pointed out which group was Kappa Eclipse, and he got a bit angry. L found my documents, manage to match all of the notes to their written reports and now he can bring them all into court for me.

"Now everyone once your name is call, stand up and claim a badge from their leaders. First we have Kappa Eclipse. Ladies, who would your first member be?"

"Casey Beeman." 

I stood up along with my lawyer. We walk to the front, and he put the papers on the table, just as the leader handed me a badge.

"All of you ladies are under arrest."

"Arrest for what?"

"Stealing of private documents, and delivering threatening notes to Casey here. And I match your hand writing to all of the written reports you have done in class, and each one is a complete match. Plus I found all of your fingerprints on her private information, which went missing yesterday evening around midnight, when the guards weren't around. Don't think you can get out of this. Cause I found the documents at your sorority house. And now you are all under arrest. So from here on out, Kappa Eclipse no longer exists in this university."

I set the badge down on the table, just as a few police officers came and cuff each girl here. L put a hand on my shoulder, and I look up at him.

"And to let you girls know, your parents know about this. They were all inform an hour ago, and each and every single one of them is angry at you. And they all talked to my parents, and everything else in between."

"You traitor! You went against your own sisters!"

"Last I recall, that I rejected your invitation twice, before today even happen. So I wasn't a part of your sorority. And I would never will be a part of your stupid sorority. Cause you only wanted me because I am a prodigy."

Each girl glared at me, as the walked by. It was over for now, and each girl I probably will not see them again.

"Well, Casey things are over for now. Each of the girls has been officially kicked out of the school, and will never be allowed back into this school. So everything so far has been settle, think this just set a major impact on everyone?" 

"Yeah, I think it did. And I have heard that a lot of these students have been threaten by these girls, but I think they can all rest now. Along with my mom."

"Your mom? What does she have to do with this?"

"She got the same thing like I just got, back when she was in college. Along with Headmistress Alexandria, she got the same thing too. But it's over now, and we can all relax.

"That's good, then. See you around, Casey."

"Bye L."

L and I walked off, and left the whole room. Just a few moments later, Allister came out too. He seem a bit happy too.

"L, thanks for the help. I really appreciated this."

"Welcome, Casey."

"Don't worry, sent twenty-four grand to your account already. So don't worry about not being paid."

"You always keep that on mind, when ever you need me?" 

"When do I not?" 

He laugh a small bit, and gave me a hug. He soon let go of me, said good bye and left the campus. I watch to make sure, he got into his car, and was out the gates.

"So what now?"

"Well . . . Kappa Eclipse is now a dead sorority, and this school is one sorority short, and it needs a new one now."

"Make our own? You and me leaders?"

"Got yourself a deal."

We both touch our knuckles, and walked off together. Today marked a brand new beginning.

"Casey, wait!"

I stop short and turn around, Headmistress Alexandria was running towards me.

"Yes, Headmistress?" 

"Casey, I want to say thank you. You did something that Miranda and I couldn't do a long time ago, because we didn't have proof at all. You ended the torture and everything else in between, and freed us all from Kappa Eclipse. With my gratitude, I give you permission to make a sorority for this school. No strings attached."

"Thank you Headmistress, and I accept your offer."

We both shook hands, and she walked away.

"Now this very moment marks a good ending."

"Except here comes the school guard dogs, Fenrir Cerberus."

"Just my luck. Does everyone want to bother me today?"

"No idea? Guess everyone is just impress that you did something, that they couldn't do at all."

"Yeah, guess you're right about that."

We stood there, and watch Fenrir Cerberus approach us. Once I could see them up close, they all look a bit intimidating with all of the narrow eyes.

"Why are their eyes narrow?"

"Just an expression. They give people the thought of don't mess with us. So we don't, whole school knows how to a bid to the rules because of them."

"Wow, they are good."

"Cassandra Beeman. It is nice to finally meet you. I am Ammut, the leader of Fenrir Cerberus. These are my members, Ginerva, Gisella, Yang, Alec, Allen, Matthew, Tyler, and Fang. We have a message for you. Ginerva, you may say the message."

"What you have started and you think is over, has just begun. The girls will reunite and stand against for what you stand for. They know what to do, and you must too. They will find ways to destroy and crush you, in any way that they can find. Do not act like this message is nothing, it is something to listen too. Be very careful on what happens, Cassandra Beeman."

"We hope to see you around, Cassandra."

"And the next time that I see you just call me Casey. It's easier for everyone to remember."

"Very well then Casey, until next time."

"Until next time, Ammut."

They all turn around, and quickly left as quickly that they came.

"Think they could be good aspects?" 

"Hey, they are loyal. So what do you think about the message?"

"Take it as a precaution. Who knows, it might come in handy and prove to be helpful." 

"If you say so, Casey. So what do we do now?" 

"Whatever we want to do now! I mean hello? No more Kappa Eclipse, and we have nothing to worry about until the next time that they strike!"

"So for the rest of today, we can relax?" 

"Yeah, but I have to see them all in court tomorrow."

"Okay, that sucks for you. Want me to come? I can be a witness?"

"I'll tell L about you, and see what happens."

"Thanks, Casey. And glad to be by your side, no matter what happens."

"Thanks, Allister. You are the best person to have around, and so far my best friend."

"Welcome, and glad to be your best friend."


	7. Chapter 7

Days passed on [six weeks at most] since the whole Kappa Eclipse elimination happen. Everyone around the whole school was happy, hey even some parents were happy too. Allister and I, we were also happy with them gone too. Plus, we have a bit more time now to plan our own sorority.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear about what Allister?"

"The school is going on a major break. I heard from Headmistress Alexandria, that some officers found more hidden things that Kappa Eclipse hid over the years, since the girls that we got kicked out came. Turns out they are guilty for a lot more, then what everyone thought."

"At least I wasn't one of them huh?"

"Yeah, that's true, Casey. So what do we do now?"

"Don't know, Allister. But how long is the major break?"

"Two months at most. That's what I heard Headmistress Alexandria say."

"Two months of freedom, and do whatever we want. This is going to be huge."

"Huge? This is going to be a really major thing here, Casey!"

"How is it not a major thing, Allister?"

"Touché, Casey, touché."

We both let out a laugh, and I close my eyes for a bit. Freedom from school was ringing at my ears already.

"So when does the whole school leave?"

"In two days. Enough to call our parents, and pack our things. So we are good to go."

"Awesome. Then lets pack and get started."

We both walked off in different directions, and I got to my bedroom quickly. Pulling out my laptop, I manage to start a chat with my mom. Please let her pick up this time.

"_Excited that you get maybe two months off?"_

"Let me guess, got a call from the Headmistress Alexandria?"

"_Precisely, and right now your father is happy that you are coming home. He needs someone to talk about aliens with, your little brother keeps on falling asleep."_

We both laugh at that.

"Alec keeps making dad remember each little talk about aliens that we had?"

"_Exactly. At least now Alec, gets a break from all of it. We will be seeing you home in a few days?"_

"Yup, I will see you guys in a few days."

"_We will be expecting you then, Casey. So who is school over there? Meet any interesting people at all? And who was that boy that went to court with you that day?"_

"Oh, that was Dr. Cheechoo's son, Allister. He got pulled into the whole thing too, and wanted to help out. So I let him in the loop, and he prove to some assistance."

"_Didn't know Paul had a son, guess I'll be asking him some questions. Well, I will be seeing you back at home soon, Casey. Love you."_

"Love you too mom. And see you guys then."

I shut my laptop, and lean back onto my bed. Parents are inform that use students are coming home for at least two months, so that is something that I don't have to worry about now. All I have to do is back my things, and get a ride home. That isn't too much for me to handle then.

I pulled my duffle bag, and started to put my things into it. Sneakers, boots, socks, pants, shorts, long sleeve t-shirts, and a few other things. Pulling out my laptop case, I put my laptop in it along with the charger. Just about done.

Pulling out a back pack, I put books, paper, pens, pencils, a sharpener and an eraser into the bag. That would do me, just fine. Now, I was ready to leave this place.

Pulling out my cell phone I called for a taxi. Students were already leaving, and heading home today. So I would do the same. Within minutes, I had a taxi that was arriving in fifteen minutes. Better say later to Allister, and see him around some time.

Grabbing my bags, I left my room, and headed down towards the large staircase. Allister was already there waiting, with his things in hand and I bet he was waiting for me.

"Going to leave without say good bye to me?"

"As if, Allister. Wouldn't leave until I say good bye to you first. Plus you know me better then that. How long have we known each other?"

"If you include today. . . . . . . . A total of fifty four days. That is how long we have known each other, Casey."

"That is a very long time, and it's nice to know someone around here really well."

"Yeah, it is nice to know someone well enough, to where you become best friends. You are an interesting girl, Casey. You do know that right?"

"When am I not interesting?"

"Touché."

We both laugh a small bit, and I lean against the railing. Allister did the same, and we both stare down. We were really high up, and it almost scares me.

"Going to miss this place when we are gone for two months?"

"Maybe a bit, Casey."

"Almost the same. Might miss it a bit less or more then you. Can't say for certain."

"You have your opinion and I have mine, so there isn't much to argue about there at all."

"So who is coming to pick you up?"

"My dad. He was planning to visit me, but got the call and called me and said he was going to pick me up. So you might be able to meet him."

"Got a taxi coming for me in a few minutes, so there isn't much time for me to say hi to him. Plus I met your dad a few times before, over video chat. You weren't around, when we chatted on video."

"And there he is now. Got to run, Casey. . . . And I can I do one last thing with you?'

"Sure."

His lips pressed against my cheek, and he soon left bags in hand. I never got kissed by a boy before, so this was a first. I relax a small bit, and gave Allister a small smile as he look up at me again. He loves me, and I know it.


	8. Chapter 8

My taxi soon arrived, and I boarded into it. Everything was so far quiet and peaceful here. It was a two hour drive from the school to my parents house. The sky was starting to grow dark, and I close my eyes for a split second.

My eyes burst open to the sound of bullets. I felt something warm go down my left arm, and when I felt it, it was sticky. Looking at my hand, I saw a bit of blood. I pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket, and wipe it down my arm. A new fresh blood trail started to go down my arm, and I put my handkerchief against the area where I saw the blood coming from.

I kept my eyes close, pleading that who ever was out there, will not find me and just leave. They don't even know, if I am dead or not. Good thing I am wearing dark clothes. I listen closely to who ever was outside.

"Should we see if anyone is alive in there?"

"Dude, police are already coming. Stupid driver manage to get them on the radio. So lets blow this joint already."

"Okay, got a point. Lets go."

I heard them get into a car, and heard it drive off. I open one eye, and kept my eyes on the clock. I waited for almost an hour, and soon I heard police sirens. My heart was pounding as I open the car door, and stepped outside. I could see the police cars approaching.

My arm was giving my a lot of pain, but I just ignored it. Within moments, I was being interrogated.

"And you are?"

"Casey Beeman. Full name is Cassandra, but I go by Casey for short."

"Did you hear any other car approaching?" 

"No, I fell asleep in the back of the cab."

"How many people were there?"

"Two at most from what I heard. One guy wanted to check if there was anyone still alive, so I kept my eyes close. But instead they left, and I kept one eye open to watch the time."

"Did you hear any gun fire?"

"Yeah, I heard the gun fire. That's what woke me up, but I didn't scream. Think a bullet is stuck in my arm here." 

"We'll get someone to remove that for you. And you said your name is Casey Beeman right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know Lane Akane?"

"Yeah, he's my lawyer, and a good family friend. He's the best."

"Yeah, well he's dead. I am sorry about that."

"What? There is no way he can be dead."

"Do you know anyone that could have harm him?" 

"A lot of girls, an entire sorority."

"An entire sorority."

"They use to be a sorority, until they all got kicked out for stealing my private information, blackmailing me, and a few other things. Echidna Alessria she is the leader of the now no longer standing Kappa Eclipse sorority. Then there's Marlene and Charlene Alicia, Antonietta Mesuji, Carlotta Von Hughes, Desideria Brown, and Giovanna Romano. There all wanted to get back at me and Lane, but I didn't know how. Think this was something that the sorority Fenrir Cerberus was talking about to me a six weeks ago. This is their first move against me."

"Thank you for the info, think we can find them. And head over to that medic over there, and he can take a look at your arm. Do you want me to call your parents for you?"

"Yes, please. Best person to reach, is my dad. Arthur Beeman. Here you can use my cell phone, he's on speed dial." 

"Thank you."

I walk over to the medic, and he examine my arm. I held my breath as he pulled a bullet out of my arm.

"How deep?"

"Not deep. Didn't hit bone, you are lucky. Just need a few stitches which I can do here, and then I can wrap you up."

"Thanks."

He put a few quick stitches in my arms, after a few pictures were taken, and then wrap up my arm.

"So how much will this cost?"

"Shouldn't your parents?"

"I'm eighteen years old, so I can pay. Good thing I have my wallet in my pocket."

I pulled out my wallet, and handed the medic at least three hundred dollar bills over.

"Carry a lot on you, don't you?"

"My parents want to make sure I have some bills on me, just in case my credit cards get stolen and I cancel them."

"Smart move for you parents."

"Thanks."

"Looks like we got a car approaching."

"That's my dad car. Probability that he came alone."

My dad soon pulled up, and he got out of the car. His hair had grey a bit more, then when I last saw it.

"Casey!"

"Dad!"

I stood up, and walk over to my dad. Dad ran over to me, and wrap his arms around me. He was shaking a small bit, and I relax a small bit.

"I'm alive dad, I'm alive."

"Thought you were dead, when the cop call on your cell phone. Good thing your mother went out shopping with your brother, they won't be home for a few more hours. You really had me worry there, think my hair grey a bit more."

I laugh a small bit.

"Sorry if I couldn't call, I let the cop do it. Had to get a bullet remove from my arm, and get a few stitches."

We both started to walk away, but my dad stop short.

"Is my daughter free to go or does she need to stay a bit longer?"

"Got her number, your number, and your house number. If I need anything I'll call you for anything. She is free to go."

"Thanks."

Dad wrap and arm our my shoulders and pulled me close to him. His lips pressed against the top of my head. I laugh a small bit, but stop short.

"My things, they are in the taxi cab trunk."

"Can my daughter grab her things?"

"Can she identify the objects for us?" 

"I can do that, dad, so don't worry."

A cop pulled my things out of the cab, and I manage to identify all of the items. Okay, I admit I have a bit of a too good memory here. They soon handed me my bags, and I soon got into dad's car. Buckling down, we left the crime scene.

"Just glad you are alive, Casey."

"Glad to be alive, Dad. I just hope something like that doesn't happen again."

"Lets hope it doesn't happen at all."

"Agreed."

I look down at my hands, and didn't look up again.

"Casey. . . . It's not your fault at all. You couldn't have known that this was going to happen at all, so you are not to be blame here. You're not in trouble or anything at all, you just got me really worried. We won't say a word to your mother or your brother at all. That would scare them a lot. So it's just between us."

"Can we change the subject dad?"

"Sure sweetheart. Did anything exciting happen at college today?"

"A lot dad, but I want to talk all about with mom and Alec, too. So I am not going to give you any spoilers at all."

"Fine."

"There's an alien over there."

Dad stop the car, and look over to the direction I was pointing in. Soon I burst out laughing.

"You still fall for that! That is still hilarious, dad!"

Dad rolled his eyes at me, and I continue on laughing as we drove home. Dad knew I got him on that, and I will be telling mom that dad still falls for that old trick.


End file.
